


When Pan plays the flute

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Erastes/eromenos relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, age gap, kind of like student/teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: “I have heard all I need to.” Merlin kept his face carefully expressionless, though Eggsy was sure he could see the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips. “You’re spirited, that’s for sure.”“Too much for you to handle?” Eggsy challenged, unable to stop himself. Michi looked like she wanted to strike him, but Merlin only smiled.“It would seem you have a lot to learn.” Merlin sipped his wine, keeping his eyes on Eggsy. “We start in the morning.”In ancient Greece, it was traditional that when a young man came of age, he would choose anErastesto act as his teacher, sharing their wisdom and knowledge to guide the younger into manhood. Eggsy isn't exactly on board with the idea, especially when he learns these men often expect sexual favours in return; but then he meets Merlin.





	When Pan plays the flute

To the east of the villa there was a short, sharp drop, down towards the vineyards. It was up this slope that Eggsy climbed, keeping his head and shoulders low so as not to be seen by any of the suitors lounging mere metres away. 

For months now a group of men had been lingering at the front of the villa, accosting Eggsy everytime he tried to walk into town. It was traditional, once a boy became a certain age, for older men to prostrate themselves like this outside the home of the boy in the hopes of winning his favour. 

Eggsy had found the whole thing amusing at first. Some of his friends who had come of age before him had already chosen their _erastes_ and had gone into great detail of what sort of lessons they had learnt. 

Eggsy had even been excited by the prospect. All of his friends had selected beautiful older men to learn the ways of love with, and Eggsy had been all for the idea. But when it came to his turn, and men began camping outside the villa he soon found himself grown cold. 

For one thing, none of the men currently outside his home were attractive. They were all _too_ old, too fat, too sure of themselves… One morning when Eggsy had dared to walk past them all, one man had grabbed him by the chin and turned his head with such force he almost snapped his neck. At the same time, his other hand had seized Eggsy between the legs. 

Eggsy had been so shocked and enraged he had kicked out like a stubborn mule and dashed away, leaving his would be suitor wailing on the ground. 

After that word had begun to spread of his ‘wild nature’, and Eggsy’s parents had become restless. 

To begin with they had been quite proud of Eggsy’s reluctance to choose one of the suitors. It was considered a sign of strength and dignity to leave the men waiting for a little while. To select too quickly would make the boy look too eager and no one wanted their son to gain a reputation for being a harlot. 

After Eggsy had kicked his suitor though, his parents had decided he had waited too long and it was about time he made a choice and began his lessons on becoming a man. 

Eggsy felt like a prize stallion about to be broken. He had taken to sneaking out of the villa during the day and hiding away in the vineyard. 

Sometimes he was accompanied by one of the house slaves, and the two of them had been making some discoveries of their own. Eggsy was certain he didn’t need any old man to teach him the ways of love. He had certainly made his new companion come more times than he could count, and he was much prettier than any of the old men outside the villa. 

Of course, Eggsy knew that should they be found out, his new lover would be sent away, or worse… And as for Eggsy; he would have brought great shame upon his family. His reputation would be irreparable. If they were caught, he may as well say goodbye to his inheritance and live the rest of his life as a prostitute. 

Yet, knowing all this still hadn’t stopped Eggsy from spending another glorious afternoon in the vineyard, eating ripe grapes from between the lips of his lover. 

As he climbed the slope towards the villa, he was still giddy with pleasure. He was sure his eyes must be shining. He almost wanted to walk past his suitors, just so they could see that he was already receiving more pleasure than any of them could hope to give him. He knew better though, and instead carefully snuck his way over the edge of the slope, and then across the herb gardens to climb in through the kitchen window. 

“Agh!” The kitchen girl shrieked in surprise as Eggsy landed in a heap at her feet. She jumped back, pressing her hand to her heart. “Eggsy! You frightened me!” She cried, her chest heaving as though she had just sprinted round the villa. “What are you doing?” 

“Sorry Maia.” Eggsy laughed as he quickly jumped back up, grinning sheepishly at the girl. “Just uh… You know, avoiding the front door.” 

“Eggsy!” This time the woman who barked at him was much more ferocious and Eggsy almost flinched as he turned to see his mother standing in the kitchen doorway. “Where have you been?” 

Eggsy knew he was in for it now. Michi was already unhappy with him these days, without catching him sneaking back home after another afternoon with his lover. Not that his mother knew about that, of course. Although Eggsy thought she might have her suspicions. 

“I have been looking for you all day.” Michi strode into the kitchen, the gold bracelets at her wrists jangling with each step. “I have had an idea about your suitors - Eggsy.” Michi suddenly stopped, looking her son up and down. “Where are your sandals?” 

Eggsy blushed and looked down slowly at his feet. He always went barefoot to the vineyard, so that his steps were silent as he snuck to and from the villa. Of course now his feet were scuffed and filthy, the soles themselves black as coal. 

“I um… I forgot them.” Eggsy tried to grin at his mother, but her face could have called down Zeus’ thunder. 

“I swear by all the Gods Eggsy, if you do not start to behave yourself…” Michi trailed off, apparently too furious to even know what she would do to Eggsy should she discover the unsavoury truth. 

With a supreme amount of effort Michi heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes. Eggsy could see her forcing herself to compose before she looked at him again and spoke. 

“As I was saying. I have decided to invite each of your suitors to dinner this evening.” 

“What!?” Eggsy’s stomach lurched and he stared at his mother in horror. “Why would you-”

“Because I have had quite enough of this.” Michi held her hand up to silence her son. “I did not expect you to choose quickly, but by the Gods Eggsy you cannot just avoid those men and hope they will go away. As a member of this family it is expected of you to choose an _erastes_ and start your learning-”

“I don’t want to!” Eggsy interrupted, feeling very much like a bratty child as he stamped one foot. “Those men are hideous! One of them tried to _grope_ me!” 

“Their looks are unimportant.” Michi spoke louder than Eggsy, but still somehow seemed to be the more composed of the two. “They are wise men, each of them is a revered member of society. Every young man of influence must face this journey, Eggsy. It is tradition.” 

“I can’t believe this.” Eggsy couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so furious. “How can you be so fine with sending me off to get sodomised by those stinking pigs?” 

“Eggsy!” Michi’s tone was a clear warning, her face an equal mixture of anger and disgust. “They are not here to fornicate with you, stupid boy! They are here to _teach_ you - about hunting and politics and, and…” Michi waved her hands, struggling for words again. “And other things!”

“Yeah, other things being ‘the ways of love’.” Eggsy put on a childish voice and stuck out his tongue. “Everybody knows that _erastes_ get paid in sexual favours.” 

Michi opened her mouth to argue, but in the end she had nothing she could say. It was well known and considered only natural that when a man took on the role of an _erastes_ , he would be involved in some sort of sexual relationship with his _eromenos_. After all, _erastes_ were not paid for their time teaching their subordinates. The language of love was a lesson that all young men must learn, if they hoped to become adequate lovers to their future wives, so it just made sense that they would learn it from older, more experienced men. 

“Son…” Michi took another deep breath, trying to sound diplomatic. “This is not an argument I am willing to have with you. I am sorry if you fear being taught love by a man, but…” Michi sighed again and shrugged. “Sometimes we must all do things we don’t like.” 

Eggsy snorted in disgust, almost laughing over how his mother thought his problem was that his suitors were _men_. He had half a mind to inform her that he already knew all about the ways of love, thank you very much; but the last thing he wanted to do was get his secret lover into trouble.

“I have invited your suitors to dinner.” Michi began trying once again to share her plan with Eggsy. “I have told each man he may have ten minutes of our time. They can sup with is, talk to you a little, and then allow the next man the same honor. I have assured them that you will then make your choice once you have seen each man in turn.” 

Eggsy folded his arms across his chest and looked down at his dirty feet again. Michi waited for him to respond, but in the end he stayed silent. 

“Dekanos thinks it’s a good idea.” Michi eventually spoke, only receiving another glare from her son. “He thinks it will show good character.”

“ _He_ would.” Eggsy scoffed, deciding he had by far had enough. Any mention of his mother’s husband always made him want to leave the room. Dekanos was a brute and an idiot, but Michi couldn’t seem to see that. 

Eggsy made to leave the kitchen, shouldering past his mother who stepped quickly out of his way. Michi turned to watch him go, frowning sadly to herself. 

“Make sure you wash your feet!” She shouted after him, sighing when Eggsy simply ignored her and disappeared into the villa. 

*

Dinner that evening was a nightmare for Eggsy. 

One by one the men who had been loitering outside their home were invited inside, sat at the table and invited to refresh themselves whilst they made an attempt to convince Eggsy that they were his best choice for an _erastes_. 

The cooks had prepared a veritable feast, enough to feed half an army, it felt like. Eggsy made the most of it, choosing to focus more on tasting each delicious dish rather than listen to what the old men were saying. 

Michi listened to the suitors with polite interest, and Dekanos simply gnawed on a leg of lamb and declared ‘he’ll be perfect!’ after each old man had finished speaking. Eggsy had no doubt that Dekanos would let him go off with a minotaur as long as it got him out of the house. He’d probably have sold Eggsy as a slave by now if he could do it without ruining his reputation. 

Eggsy’s real father had died when he was a child, just another soldier killed in the war. Eggsy couldn’t really remember his father, but from what he had been told growing up, he had been a real hero and everyone had liked him. 

Dekanos was the complete opposite. 

Eggsy couldn’t understand what his mother saw in her new husband. She had remarried quite quickly after being widowed, as was usual. A woman couldn’t be expected to run a household alone, especially not when you were as rich and powerful as the Unwin family was. 

Dekanos came from a similarly rich family, and Eggsy wanted to believe that Michi had married him simply for convenience. But she seemed to genuinely like the man, which was beyond frustrating to her son.

Eggsy glanced at Dekanos then, watching him chew on his lamb and wipe the grease on his knees like a commoner. Eggsy hated him. 

Eggsy looked to the current suitor, talking animatedly about his expertise in politics whilst he helped himself to the other leg of lamb. He was fat and had a long, wiry beard. When he looked at Eggsy, his eyes showed his hunger and made Eggsy feel sick. 

Eggsy hated him too. 

Eggsy glanced between the two men, not sure what he was going to do when the night ended. He would have no choice but to select a suitor; that, or end up having to stay in the villa with his mum and her vile husband. He genuinely couldn’t decide what was worse. 

Eggsy found he no longer had an appetite, and as the last three suitors were allowed their ten minutes he simply sipped some wine and tried not to make eye contact. 

In his head he prayed silently to Zeus, Athena and Aphrodite, pleading with them to help him. He prayed for Zeus to strike the suitors all dead, so he would be saved his painful choice. To Aphrodite, to guide him to love and to beauty. And to Athena, to take pity on him and meddle in his life like she did with so many other mortals, to help in any way she could.

By the time the final suitor was walking away, Eggsy had even resorted to praying to Dionysus, deciding that if all else failed, wine could at least drown some of his sorrows. 

“Alright son.” Dekanos looked at Eggsy, his choice of words making the young man flinch as if he had been struck. “Made a decision?” 

“No.” Eggsy snorted, downing the rest of his cup of wine. “I don’t want any of them.” 

“Eggsy.” Michi’s voice was a clear warning, her eyes dark. “We are not having this argument again. Make a decision, or I will do it for you.” 

Eggsy knew that if it was left to Michi she would probably simply close her eyes and point her finger and he would be left with whoever she happened to indicate. Knowing Eggsy’s luck, he’d end up with the wiry beard man. 

“Can I have some time to consider?” Eggsy tried to sound calm and thoughtful, like he was really considering choosing one of those men. In actuality, he was starting to plan an escape. Clearly, running away was his only choice. 

Michi looked suspicious, but nodded her head. When Eggsy thanked her and made to rise to his feet, she stopped him. 

“You will consider here.” She told him firmly, holding her hand up. “I’m no fool Eggsy. I want you where I can see you.” 

Eggsy glared at Michi, clenching his teeth and considering for a moment. He went to sit back down, but just thinking about those ugly men made him shake his head. 

“Eggsy -” Michi was starting to get to her feet too. Eggsy knew he had to act. 

“I’m sorry mother.” Eggsy turned and ran. 

Behind him, Michi shouted for him to stop and Dekanos swore, getting tangled in his himation as he tried to get up too fast. 

Eggsy knew that neither of them would be able to catch him. He was young and fit and could run as fast as the wind. He tore out of the room, heading for the entrance hall. It meant running past the suitors, but it was the quickest way out of the building and Eggsy was certain that none of the old men could keep up with him. 

Eggsy rounded one of the entrance pillars, heading for the door but instead came crashing into someone. 

At first he thought it must be a suitor, but the chest he collided with was broad and firm, hard muscle beneath a soft linen peplos. Two strong hands automatically gripped his shoulders, steadying him before he could fall. 

Eggsy felt as though he had just ran into a mountain. The man he had collided with had barely moved at all when he had hit him. 

Instinctively, Eggsy looked up to see who it was and his mouth went dry. The man looking down on him was a perfect stranger. A _perfect_ stranger. He was so handsome that Eggsy immediately forgot all about his escape attempt. 

“Careful young one.” The man’s voice was deep and heavily accented. Eggsy swooned. “What’s all this haste?” 

As the stranger spoke, Michi and Dekanos came charging into the entrance hall. When they saw the stranger, they too came to a halt. 

Dekanos looked as confused as Eggsy, but Michi’s eyes lit up with recognition. 

“ _Merlin?_ ” She gasped, rushing across the tiled floor to embrace the man. “What are you doing here?” 

“I hope I’m not intruding.” Merlin smiled calmly as he hugged Michi. “I intended to be here sooner, when the boy turned eighteen, but there was a storm that put us back for weeks. I half expected to not make it here at all.” 

“Oh Merlin.” Michi squeezed the tall man even tighter, and then pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks. “Thank the Gods you made it here safely. But you don’t mean to say you are here for Eggsy?” 

Eggsy, who was by now stood next to Dekanos, both of them looking equally dumbfounded, perked up at the sound of his name. He looked between his mother and the stranger, his stomach doing flips. 

“Of course I am.” Merlin smiled fondly at Michi, letting her clasp his hands as she almost sobbed with relief. “I made a promise to his father, that when the time came, I would guide him into manhood. It was always Lei’s wish that I would take that role, but it looks like I may have come too late.” 

Merlin looked around the room at the other men, waiting to hear who would be allowed to take Eggsy as their subordinate. 

“Not at all! Please come in, have some dinner with us.” Michi pulled on Merlin’s hands, leading him back to the dining room. As they walked, she quickly filled him in with what was happening that evening. When Merlin heard they had resorted to having each man pitch why he would make the best _erastes_ , he began to laugh. 

Eggsy, who was following slowly along behind, grinned at the sound. He had a lovely laugh. And lovely legs too. Eggsy was admiring them as he walked behind him. 

“Well, I’m afraid I haven’t prepared a speech.” Merlin chuckled, sitting at the banquet table still full of food. 

Michi called for a servant to bring a silver bowl of water to the table, and Merlin thanked them kindly before washing his hands. 

“I must admit, I am famished. I was in such a rush to get here, I haven’t eaten since yesterday.” Merlin helped himself to some bread and goat glazed with honey and figs. Michi poured him a cup of wine and when Merlin smiled at her Eggsy felt an irrational pang of jealousy. 

Polite conversation ensued between the three adults, and Eggsy was left to silently stare at Merlin. 

It became clear, through their talking, that Merlin and Lei had been friends since childhood. They had joined the army together, and Merlin even alluded to the fact that he had been present when Lei had been killed. 

Michi allowed herself to shed a single tear for her first husband’s name, and Merlin looked at her with a kind smile. 

“I must apologise that I have not seen you since the memorial. It is a poor excuse to say I have been busy, but truly I have.” 

“Please do not apologise.” It was clear that Michi loved Merlin dearly, and Eggsy wondered why he had never heard mention of him before. “You were always Lei’s friend, I did not expect to ever see you again. I am glad you are here though.”

“So am I.” Dekanos spoke up then, raising his wine as if to toast Merlin. “You seem more than capable of taming this boy of ours. Thank the Gods.” 

Merlin’s smile faltered slightly, a darker edge coming to his expression. He turned his eyes then on Eggsy, looking him slowly up and down where he sat opposite him. 

“Tame?” Merlin repeated the word like an expletive and Eggsy shrunk under his gaze. 

“What I mean is, the boy is unruly. He rebels at every turn, doesn’t listen to either myself or his mother, and insists on making his own rules. He’s a terror. To be honest with you, I will be glad to be rid of him.” 

“Dekanos.” Michi scowled at her husband, but Merlin kept his eyes on Eggsy. 

“Is that all true boy?” He asked calmly, his deep voice sending tremors down Eggsy’s spine. 

“Yes sir.” Eggsy wasn’t sure what compelled him to agree with Dekanos, for the first time in his life. But the look in Merlin’s eyes was making his head swim. “It’s all true. I don’t listen to my mother’s husband. In fact, I defy him in every way I can. As for my mother, I love her, but she’s a fool half the time. And yes, today I suppose I have been a terror. But to be honest with you sir, I don’t like the way those old men look at me, and I don’t care what they can teach me. None of it would be worth it if I have to pay by sucking their-”

“Enough.” Merlin didn’t raise his voice, not even slightly. But the depth of his tone was enough to render Eggsy immediately silent. 

Michi and Dekanos gawped at him as if a God had suddenly sat down to join them.

“I have heard all I need to.” Merlin kept his face carefully expressionless, though Eggsy was sure he could see the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips. “You’re spirited, that’s for sure.” 

“Too much for you to handle?” Eggsy challenged, unable to stop himself. Michi looked like she wanted to strike him, but Merlin only smiled. 

“It would seem you have a lot to learn.” Merlin sipped his wine, keeping his eyes on Eggsy. “We start in the morning.” 

xXx

By the time Eggsy woke up the next day, all the other suitors were gone and Merlin was awake, waiting for him outside. 

Eggsy was not a late sleeper, so he was surprised to find the older man ready to go. He was washed and wearing the same tunic as the day before, though it looked perfectly clean. It was fastened at the shoulders by two silver pins, a sign of his wealth, and on his feet he wore brown leather sandals. 

He was stood beside a wooden cart that the slaves used when going to market. The two family donkeys had already been harnessed and were waiting to leave. 

The sun was barely up and yet Eggsy felt like he was late. He had rushed to get himself ready, and in the end chose to eat his breakfast in the cart. 

“Where are we going?” Eggsy asked once they began to trundle down the dirt road that led to the town. “On a ship?” 

“Of course not.” Merlin glanced at the young man beside him. “I am to teach you about hunting, fighting and politics. You would not accomplish that on a ship.” 

“Oh.” Eggsy couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Merlin had an exotic accent, and Eggsy had always wondered what it would be like to sail across the seas to distant lands. “Where are we going then?”

“To Athens.” Merlin smiled at Eggsy’s unimpressed look. Athens was not far away at all, and Eggsy had been many times before. “From there, we will continue on foot.” 

“On foot where?” Eggsy pushed and Merlin chuckled. 

“To Mount Parnitha. There are some forests there we can hunt in, and climbing the mountain is a great test of endurance and stamina.”

“And let me guess, you can teach me the ways of love beneath the stars?” Eggsy batted his eyelashes, raising his voice to sound like a girl.

Merlin quirked an eyebrow at him and sighed, thought he couldn’t help but smile just slightly. 

“I can teach you the ways of love anywhere. It is hardly the biggest concern on my mind.” 

After that, the cart ride was quiet. Merlin faced forward, leaning back on his elbows to soak up the sun, and Eggsy merely watched him. He wasn’t sure what to make of the strange man who had walked into his life just the night before. Was he to believe that Merlin had no sexual interest in him at all? 

Eggsy supposed that was just his luck. The God’s had answered his prayers and sent him a man more handsome than any man Eggsy had ever seen. But in return his desire would be unreciprocated. 

Eggsy scowled to himself, pouting as he watched Merlin. 

“My friends have said that they pay their _erastes_ for their wisdom with sexual favours.” He finally spoke up, determined to find out just what exactly Merlin wanted from him. 

Merlin, eyes closed, simply laughed. 

“For you Eggsy, my wisdom is free.”

xXx

Eggsy was certain no man had ever suffered as much as he did. 

Not even Odysseus, tormented by the Gods for ten long years, could have felt such anguish as Eggsy did day after day, whilst in Merlin’s company. 

The older man, it quickly became clear, was as wise as he was fit, cunning as he was dextrous; and apparently, devastatingly, not interested in having any sort of sexual relationship with his protege. 

For eight long weeks Merlin and Eggsy had been in the forests below Mount Parnitha. Within the first two weeks Merlin had had Eggsy climb the mountain itself, and Eggsy had been stunned by how easy Merlin seemed to find it. 

Eggsy was a fit young man, but Merlin sailed up the mountain as if it were a mere walk through a meadow. Eggsy had managed to keep pace with him, but his lungs had been burning every step of the way. 

When it came to scaling one particularly steep section, Merlin had shown Eggsy how to look for handholds in the rock, and how to gain purchase with his bare feet. For the entire climb Eggsy’s heart had been bursting out of his chest with fear, but Merlin had steered him right, calm and strong the entire way. 

By the time they had reached the peak and made a prayer to the Gods, Eggsy was in awe of Merlin. 

After that, the way down was far easier, and Merlin had passed the time by starting a discussion about politics. 

Eggsy did not usually care much for the topic, but Merlin’s deep voice kept him interested and the walk back to the forest camp they had set up passed quickly. 

After that, every week Merlin would have Eggsy hike with him up the mountain. 

“A man must have strength and stamina. He must be able to find his way, using nature to guide him. And a man must always be challenged. Every time we climb Parnitha we must complete the journey quicker than the time before.” 

Eggsy started to find he enjoyed the hikes. He revelled in the way Merlin would smile at him when they made it to the top, his skin shining with sweat. And he loved the way Merlin would cook for them when they got back, letting Eggsy rest. 

Any other day it was up to Eggsy to hunt, prepare and cook their food. They had come to the woods with no supplies other than a dagger each. 

Merlin had shown Eggsy how to make his own bow and arrows. How to track animals. How to use his bow to bring them down, and then how to skin and prepare each animal with the respect it deserved. 

“We must use every part of the animal.” Merlin had informed him, showing him how to make glue from boar hooves, and fish hooks from their bones. “These animals have sacrificed their lives for our needs. It is a disgrace to leave any part of them to waste.” 

Eggsy’s hunting was clumsy, and his preparing of the animals was even clumsier. He had little experience in such things, having always had the cooks prepare his food at home. Their meat they simply bought from the market, having no farm of their own. 

Merlin drummed in him a new found respect for the meat that he ate, and Eggsy admired Merlin even more for it. 

By the time they were eight weeks into their lessons, Eggsy could track and kill on his own. He could gut and descale fish, and he was competent with most birds. He had managed to hunt one boar, but Merlin had had to help him prepare it. 

Everyday Merlin tested Eggsy on their politics lessons, and on the local flora and fauna. He showed Eggsy what was safe to eat and what wasn’t, and lectured him on democracy. 

Through it all, Eggsy was having the time of his life. Even after so many weeks alone with Merlin in the forest, he found he did not miss seeing other people at all. His days were packed with new experiences, and he worked hard to impress his mentor. 

The day after their eighth climb up Mount Parnitha, Eggsy felled another boar and managed to prepare it alone. The result was a little clumsy, but Eggsy had never felt more proud. They also had enough meat to last them for a week, and Eggsy tentatively brought up the lessons of love again. 

“I mean, we’ve just been up the mountain, and we won’t need to hunt for a few days.” Eggsy had been trying to convince Merlin to teach him about love since their first day in the forest together. He was determined that he would not miss out, but Merlin always brushed his advances away and insisted they had more important things to learn. 

“I can forage in the morning, and then we’ll have all afternoon to do… What?” Eggsy grinned hopefully at Merlin across the fire they sat beside. Merlin just rose his eyebrows at him like he always did. 

“Tomorrow I am going to teach you how to fight.” He said simply, making Eggsy scoff. 

“I _know_ how to fight.” He insisted, glaring as Merlin chuckled. “I do! I’ve watched gladiators-”

“There are many different forms of fighting.” Merlin interrupted calmly. “So many styles, you could never hope to learn them all. But I shall teach you all I know. A man must be able to fight without a weapon, before he can hope to wield a sword.” 

Merlin knew that Eggsy planned to become a soldier, and he also knew that the boy would do very well in the army. But he also knew that Eggsy had lived a sheltered life. His father’s death had made his mother protective, even if Eggsy didn’t realise it. 

“So tomorrow you’re going to teach me to fight.” Eggsy sighed, frustrated. “Fine.” 

That night, as they lay by the fire, Eggsy watched Merlin sleep and ached for him fiercely. His desire for the older man was growing more unbearable by the day. When he was busy, he could cope, but when darkness came and time seemed to slow, Eggsy could do nothing but yearn for his _erastes_. 

He had never known a man so full of knowledge and kindness, but also strength and confidence. Merlin was fascinating, handsome… Eggsy wanted him desperately. It was more than just an admiration of Merlin’s body, beautiful though it was. Eggsy felt as though he could die if he didn’t get to kiss Merlin, just once. 

*

“Better! Much better.” Merlin was panting, his grin wide as Eggsy helped him back to his feet. They had been wrestling for hours beside a stream that flowed from the mountain. It was a clear expanse of land, mostly made up of white sand, and made for a perfect arena. 

It turned out that Eggsy didn’t know how to fight after all. Whilst he could certainly hold his own in a brawl, he had no real skill or training. 

“You are passionate Eggsy, but that is not enough when taking on a skilled fighter.” Merlin had informed him. “You must learn to concentrate on your opponent, to counter their attacks and find a weakness.” 

The last thing Eggsy had wanted to do was fight Merlin, but once they got going his competitive spirit came through and the time went quickly. 

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Merlin turned out to be just as graceful and capable of a fighter as he was in all other aspects. He taught Eggsy the basics of three different fighting styles before calling it a day. 

“We will continue tomorrow.” He decided, after Eggsy had finally managed to throw him down. “The day will be at its hottest soon.” 

“Thank you.” Eggsy sighed with relief and shook his arms to work the aches out of his muscles. He was slick with sweat and desperate to bathe in the stream, which looked more enticing than ever. 

Merlin saw him looking at the water and he chuckled. “Good idea.” He told Eggsy, unpinning his tunic and allowing the fabric to unravel onto the ground. Eggsy was awarded the briefest glimpse of his naked body before Merlin had turned and dashed into the stream. 

Eggsy didn’t know whether to thank the Gods or curse them for allowing him such a tiny glimpse of what he was certain was a glorious cock. He unpinned his own peplos with a frustrated sigh, letting the linen fall from his body. He took a moment to stretch and then walked leisurely to the stream, but if he was hoping Merlin would look he was to be disappointed. 

After working up such a sweat, the stream was cool and refreshing. Eggsy swam through the water, letting it soothe his aching muscles. When he caught Merlin’s gaze he grinned and felt his stomach flip when he got a smile in return. 

Merlin didn’t remain in the water for long. As soon as the current had rinsed him clean he walked back to the shore, rising out of the water like a male Aphrodite. 

Eggsy very nearly drowned he was so intent on watching Merlin walk towards the shade of the trees. As he rose from the water, his whole body tanned from the sun, the thick muscles in his back and his legs and, Gods, his _arse_ were enough to make Eggsy’s mouth water. 

Merlin kept his back to Eggsy as he gathered up the linen they had left on the ground, bending over to retrieve it and Eggsy was almost swept away by the stream. The older man had no shame in his naked body, and once he had reached the shade of the forest line, he lay down against the soft grass, arms behind his head. 

Eggsy moved into shallower water, eyes fixated on Merlin.

From this angle, he couldn’t see much, but he could well imagine that gorgeous naked body, splayed out for all the Gods to see. Eggsy took a deep breath and prayed with all his might that he would be allowed to feel that body against his own.

On the shore, Merlin was smirking to himself. He could feel Eggsy’s eyes burning into him, and he knew he was being cruel to torment the boy so much. Eggsy was certainly handsome, and the more time Merlin spent with him the more he liked him; but he had not chosen to mentor Eggsy in an attempt to seduce him, unlike the other suitors who had tried to win him. 

Perhaps though, he had waited long enough to prove that point. 

“Feel better?” Merlin opened one eye and smiled as Eggsy joined him beneath the trees, his naked body dripping with water. 

“Mhmm, much.” Eggsy sat down beside Merlin quickly, crossing his legs. He had stolen a look at Merlin’s cock as he had approached, and his suspicions had been confirmed. The man was hung like a God, thick even when soft, and Eggsy was trying not to let his own body become too interested. 

Merlin noticed the tense way Eggsy held himself and decided it was finally time to take pity on him. 

“You know Eggsy, you have really been impressing me so far.” He said gently, smiling at the way Eggsy flushed with pride. “Your father would have been very proud.” 

“Thanks.” Eggsy ran a hand through his wet hair, brushing the locks back from his forehead. 

“There isn’t too much left now for me to teach you.” Merlin leaned up on his elbows, gazing at Eggsy and letting his eyes roam over his body. He had been admiring Eggsy’s body for weeks, but the young man hadn’t seemed to have noticed, too busy trying to be sneaky in his own admirations.

Eggsy did notice the way Merlin spoke then though and he turned his head to look at him, hardly daring to believe his prayers might have been answered. 

“I know something you haven’t taught me yet.” His heart was racing, his smile playful as he hoped he wasn’t imagining the sparkle in Merlin’s eyes. 

“What is it you want to learn, Eggsy?” 

Eggsy didn’t hesitate, he uncrossed his legs and turned so that he was almost lying on top of Merlin. 

“I want to be taught how to make you feel good.” He grinned, making Merlin laugh in surprise. 

“Me specifically?” He asked through a smirk. 

“I already know how to pleasure other people.” Eggsy shrugged, making Merlin raise his eyebrows in surprise. “I had a lover back home you know.” 

“Oh did you now?” Merlin chuckled at Eggsy’s confidence and reached out to cup his cheek, gently caressing his skin until his thumb slid beneath his lower lip. “And you think one lover is enough to make you an expert?” 

“Of course not.” Eggsy blushed, his heart racing and his mind in a whirl. “I know I have more to learn, but my friend certainly seemed to like what I did with him.” 

“And this friend, was he the same age as you?” Merlin asked innocently, his thumb coming to rest over Eggsy’s lips for a second. He felt the plumpness of them, inspiring a fire in the pit of his stomach that blazed when Eggsy playfully stuck out his tongue and licked the pad of Merlin’s thumb. 

“So what if he was?” Eggsy could finally see desire in Merlin’s eyes and he grinned, his whole body coming up in goosebumps. 

Merlin tutted softly, moving his hand back to Eggsy’s cheek. 

“It is no difficult thing to bring a young man such as yourself to climax. Young men are already so full of blazing passion, any fool can make them spill their seed with even the most basic rutting.” 

Eggsy blushed fiercely at those words, but was not turned off by them. In fact, quite the opposite. He could only imagine what Merlin could offer if all he knew so far was _basic rutting_. Already his cock was swelling, just from the thought of what could happen next.

“You’re no fool…” Eggsy was trying desperately to focus long enough to string together a sentence. He wanted to say something playful and sexy, that would entice Merlin into kissing him, but his brain couldn’t get past the fact that Merlin was touching him at all. 

“Indeed.” Merlin’s smirk was the most wonderful thing Eggsy had ever seen. “I have so much to teach you.” 

“I thought you didn’t want to.” Eggsy confessed, still hardly daring to believe that after so much time, Merlin was going to pleasure him. After so many nights, watching him by the fire, and aching for his touch, never believing Merlin wanted him back.

“Do you know what Athenians say about this mountain Eggsy.” Merlin asked softly, hand still caressing his face. Eggsy passed his tongue over his lips, eyes wide as Merlin gazed intently at him. He found his voice gone and could only shake his head mutely. 

“They say,” Merlin smiled, “that Pan himself climbs Parnitha to play his flute. They say that you can hear his music all over the mountain, and sometimes see him dancing in the forest. And you know what they say about Pan, don’t you?” Merlin leaned slowly closer and closer, edging Eggsy back until he was forced to lie down on his back. 

“Uhuh… They say he can seduce any man, woman or beast.” Eggsy wouldn’t have even been surprised if Merlin turned out to be Pan, he was doing such a good job of seducing Eggsy already. 

“That’s right…” Merlin moved slowly over Eggsy, until he was almost lying on top of him. “And when you look at me Eggsy, all I can hear is Pan’s flute, playing the most bewitching melody…”

“ _Oh…_ ” Eggsy didn’t know how to respond to that, he could only stare up at Merlin, his heart racing, his entire body aching to be touched. 

Merlin smiled at the way the boy gazed at him, his pupils blown wide. The urge to kiss Eggsy was too strong to be ignored, but Merlin refused to give in just yet. Instead he brushed his lips along the edge of Eggsy’s jaw, catching drops of water that came from his wet hair. 

“The most important lesson I can teach you is less about sex, and more about seduction.” He whispered, one hand coming down to rest on Eggsy’s hip. He swiped his thumb slowly along the bone there, and had to lift his hips so that Eggsy wouldn’t feel how hard he had become already. 

“Gods, but you seduced me the first second I saw you.” Eggsy whined, knowing he wouldn’t be able to cope if he had to wait through another lecture. “Please Merlin, won’t you kiss me?” 

Merlin closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying hard to remain composed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so rigorously tested. Eight weeks of watching Eggsy learn and grow had been as tormenting for him as it was for the boy. And now, to hear him actually plead with him… 

“Ask me again.” Merlin’s voice was deeper than usual, his hand on Eggsy’s cheek coming to his chin instead so that he could gently tilt his head to the side, their lips close. 

Eggsy gazed at Merlin with dark eyes, breathless already. Feeling those large, strong hands on his body was enough to melt him completely and he wouldn’t have refused Merlin even if he could. 

“Kiss me.” He repeated, daring to try and close the gap but Merlin leaned back just enough to stop him. “Please.”

Merlin smiled, releasing the breath he had been holding. It would be a sin to refuse after Eggsy asked him so sweetly. 

“Come here then.” Merlin cupped Eggsy’s face in both hands again and drew him in, closing the tiny gap between them. 

The first press of their lips was like a lightning bolt down Eggsy’s spine and his hands trembled as he tried to work out what to do with them. 

Merlin was as steady as a mountain, and he rolled slowly onto his back, pulling Eggsy so that he had no choice but to lie on his chest. 

Merlin led the kiss, starting with barely more than a simple press of their lips, but deepening it slowly. He kept one hand on the side of Eggsy’s face so that he could feel the muscles working in his jaw and his cheek. His other hand he slid down Eggsy’s back, feeling each vertebrae in his spine before coming to rest his fingertips in the dimple above Eggsy’s ass. 

Eggsy, for his part, was utterly lost. He had finally settled on curling his hands over the top of Merlin’s shoulders, and he clutched them as if afraid he might fall off if he didn’t hold on tight enough. 

Merlin kissed him with gentle passion, only letting their tongues touch when Eggsy licked into his mouth. Each time he would allow him a few indulgent seconds, their tongues meeting in a momentary dance, before Merlin would draw back slightly. 

When Eggsy had kissed boys in the past, they had always used their tongues ferociously. Merlin was utterly different, and yet just feeling him work his lips over Eggsy’s was enough to make him shiver with need. When Merlin pulled his lower lip ever so gently with his teeth, Eggsy startled himself with a noise he usually only made in the throes of passion. 

Merlin chuckled lightly against Eggsy’s mouth when he felt his gasp of shock, the hand on his backside squeezing gently. 

“Seduction, my sweet boy, is about the journey…” He whispered, drawing more kisses from Eggsy’s slightly astonished mouth. “Relax, enjoy the moment. Don’t think about the destination.” 

Eggsy groaned again and nodded as much as he could with Merlin’s lips on his own. Already his mind was so foggy he couldn’t have thought any more than a few seconds ahead anyway. He knew that he wanted _more_ , but what exactly he could no longer fathom. As long as Merlin kept holding him so securely to his chest, and kissing him like his mouth tasted of honey, then Eggsy knew everything would be perfect. 

Merlin allowed himself a small sigh of delight when Eggsy flicked his tongue into his mouth again. The boy was learning quickly, and this time he withdrew almost instantly, teasing Merlin and making him yearn for more. 

Eggsy’s body, toned and flexible, was as responsive as Merlin had hoped. When he moved his hand down from Eggsy’s face to squeeze the other cheek of his arse, he was rewarded with a buck of Eggsy’s hips that made their cocks brush for the first time. 

“Oh!” Eggsy immediately ground down, trapping their cocks between their stomachs. He thrust forward, trying to get any friction he could, but Merlin’s hands suddenly gripped his hips and flipped them over before Eggsy even knew what was happening. 

“Less haste.” Merlin whispered, voice low and husky. 

“B - But Merlin…” Eggsy was not used to waiting, and neither was his cock. Most of the times with his lover at home, they had been rutting against one another before they were even fully hard. But now, Merlin was just as erect as Eggsy was, and still he insisted on tormenting him. 

“Shh… Relax.” Merlin trailed his kisses down the side of Eggsy’s neck, feeling his frantic pulse beneath the skin. He kissed over it, tempted to bite, but he moved on. There were other more pressing matters to attend to. 

Eggsy was breathing deeply, trying to relax as Merlin advised, but his body felt like it had been strung out on a line. Every muscle was tense and quivering, and his hands itched to touch himself and bring the release Merlin was denying him. 

Eggsy probably would have tried it too, if he hadn’t then been thoroughly distracted by Merlin’s hot, wet tongue, suddenly licking round one of his nipples. 

“A - ah!” Eggsy arched his back, instinctively pushing his chest up towards Merlin’s mouth. 

Merlin grinned, smug with himself, before sucking the pointed nub into his mouth. Eggsy cried out again, his hands gripping the grass beneath him. He had never imagined… Never thought for one second… Why had no one told him about this before? 

Each suck and gentle bite to his nipple was making his cock twitch. Merlin’s fingers came to tease his other nipple, rolling it between his fingertips and squeezing lightly. Eggsy was astounded to feel the bolts of pleasure it caused, making his balls tighten and wetness start to dampen his tip. 

“M - Merlin… Oh Gods…” Eggsy was starting to realise just how right Merlin had been about young men being easy to please. Eggsy had thought frollicking in the vineyards had been good. Nothing he had done there compared to how he felt then, and he was starting to realise they had barely even started. 

Merlin was having the time of his life too. 

In truth, he had never particularly desired young men. He had always had lovers his own age, and so as he grew older, so had his lovers… When he had taken Eggsy as his _eromenos_ he hadn’t really had any intentions to go this far, though he had known some lesson of seduction would be necessary. 

But watching the young man over the eight weeks they had spent together had caused a desire in him so strong it was unnerving. Eggsy was fiery and spirited, so very much like his father, and yet also like no other person Merlin had ever met. 

The eighteen year old would soon be a man, possibly married, probably a soldier. Merlin knew that his body would soon start to bulk out even more, the light thatch of hair on his sack and under his navel would thicken and spread. He would probably gain a few scars during his military career, and the dazzling sparkle in his eyes might be dimmed. 

Merlin knew that he was being blessed with a great honour to be allowed to worship that body as it was then. Untouched by the suffering the military would have him see. Barely on the fringes of manhood; unblemished and tanned beautifully by their day in the sun.

Eggsy’s body would never be this way again. By the time they returned to civilisation, Eggsy would be leaving to become a soldier. No one else would have the opportunity to make love to Eggsy like this, with him pure and full of laughter, splayed out on the grass. 

Merlin felt overwhelmed with the knowledge that this was all his. He felt as though he was being given a gift; something so rare and beautiful, there was nothing else like it in the world, and no one else would experience it, or be able to take it away from him once he had. 

Merlin stroked his hand across Eggsy’s cheek, cupping his jaw so that he could tilt his head and lock their gazes. Eggsy was smiling lazily at him, his eyes half lidded and his chest gently heaving with how breathless he was. 

“Beautiful…” Merlin whispered, mostly to himself, but the word caused a pink blush to spread across Eggsy’s cheeks that was truly gorgeous. “Are you sure that you want to continue?” Merlin wasn’t convinced he had ever done anything in his life that merited him being allowed this moment, and he didn’t want to fire ahead only to discover too late that Eggsy wasn’t really ready. 

A brief flicker of doubt sparked in Eggsy’s eyes. His brows furrowed slightly and he shifted so that he could run his foot slowly up the back of Merlin’s leg, causing him to tremble. 

“Don’t you want me?” Eggsy wasn’t sure he could cope if Merlin backed down now. “Am I being too eager?” 

Eggsy knew that it was more conventional for an _eromenos_ to be less interested in sex than their _erastes_. Whilst they were expected to consent, they weren’t supposed to be passionate about it. After all, it was only another lesson, and it was frowned upon for men to take the woman’s role in coupling. 

In fact, Eggsy was fairly certain that no penetration was supposed to occur, in any way. His friends had said they would squeeze their thighs together for their _erastes_ to thrust into, or they would simply use their hands. 

Perhaps they had gone too far already. 

“Sweet boy…” Merlin’s voice sounded strained as he caressed Eggsy’s face. “It is I who is too eager. I’m afraid I’m no longer trying to teach you anything… But I desire you, more than I should-”

“Then stop talking.” Eggsy suddenly understood clearly why Merlin was hesitating. It wasn’t just Eggsy’s honour on the line, but Merlin’s too. “Please Merlin, love me, right here, and I won’t tell a soul.” 

Merlin pursed his lips for a second, tempted to argue. He had a million reasons he could list for why they shouldn’t continue, but in the end he simply leaned back in and captured Eggsy’s lips once more with his own. 

Eggsy sighed in delight and wound his arms gently around Merlin’s neck. He arched up beneath him until he could feel his cock against his own once more, causing his breath to hitch. He rolled his hips eagerly, groaning low in his throat when Merlin licked into his mouth, his tongue caressing his soft palate for a blinding moment of ecstasy. 

Eggsy tried to keep up, whilst at the same time not be too hasty. Merlin had a way of moving things along slowly, whilst still turning Eggsy’s brain to mush so that he could barely reciprocate. He was still trying to kiss Merlin even when his lips had moved to brush down the length of his throat, his teeth nibbling over the delicate skin.

Eggsy hips twitched up again, and this time Merlin’s hands pressed them back down. His hands were so large that he could cup the entirety of one hip in each palm, making Eggsy feel tiny in comparison. When he kissed lower, grazing his teeth over Eggsy’s nipples, his erection brushed over Eggsy’s thigh and he nudged it up to feel how huge his cock was.

Merlin wasn’t too much longer than Eggsy, but by the Gods he was _thick_. Eggsy groaned and pressed his thigh up even more. Merlin rode against it for a moment, pressing his length to Eggsy’s flesh and making him moan louder. 

“Gods Merlin!” He gasped, his arms stretched down to keep his hands on Merlin’s back for as long as possible. 

“Hmm?” Merlin hummed softly against Eggsy’s skin, his kisses by now following the line of his sternum down. “Too much?” 

“Not enough.” Eggsy quickly corrected him, widening his legs and trying to push his hips up against Merlin’s restraining hands. “More, please!” He gasped, writhing against the grass.

“Slowly, Eggsy.” Merlin’s accent was thicker, brought out strong by his own arousal. “We have all the time in the world.”

Eggsy wholeheartedly disagreed. If he didn’t get some relief soon he thought he might burst. Merlin was like a skilled torturer, stacking more and more pleasure on top of itself, until Eggsy was riding a wave that seemed to climb endlessly. He tried to explain the urgency of his needs, but Merlin had all but stolen his tongue too. 

Merlin could understand enough in the pitch of Eggsy’s moans and the clenching of his abdominal muscles. Their weeks of training had left Eggsy’s body lean and his muscles so well defined that he could have been carved by Praxiteles himself, and when he inhaled so sharply it made the crack between his abs so pronounced Merlin could use it as a channel to sip water from. Or wine. Or honey. The possibilities were endless, and each more tempting than the last.

“My boy, I have never seen anything more beautiful than you.” He told Eggsy, his voice low and husky. He continued kissing lower and lower, until he could smell the faintest scent of musk coming from Eggsy, where his erection was weeping tears of ejaculate all over the tip.

Merlin wanted to kiss right on by, and make his way down each of Eggsy’s shapely legs and see if his feet were ticklish, but there was no way he could possibly ignore those glistening pearls. His mouth was watering already, and the first dip of his tongue into the slit of Eggsy’s cock made both men moan in delight.

Eggsy’s arms lifted and he pressed his hands into his damp hair, gripping tight as Merlin’s tongue circled his crown and gathered up the moisture that had been dripping from the tip. He made soft, eager sounds, like Eggsy was the best thing he had ever tasted. He pressed one hand to the base of Eggsy’s erection, his fingers curling around it so that the heel of his palm lay gently over the place where root became testes. 

Eggsy opened his eyes long enough to watch Merlin’s fingers circle beneath the head of his cock, drawing his foreskin down so his tongue could access more of the sensitive flesh beneath and then his eyes rolled back, the pleasure too intense.

Merlin kept his pace slow, teasing himself just as much as Eggsy. The bitter notes of his ejaculate on his tongue made him ravenous, and it would have been all too easy to swallow him down in one go and end things in a matter of seconds. He tried to focus on his own advice and not become hasty, but the temptation was almost too much.

Eggsy’s fingers dug deeper into his hair, tugging a little as Merlin’s tongue danced around his tip. He swiped over the slit every few seconds, and brushed open mouthed kisses down Eggsy’s shaft to wet him there too. He still had one hand on Eggsy’s hip and he used it to keep him pinned down, not allowing him to buck up, though his muscles were twitching with the need to.

Eggsy felt like Merlin kept him there, suspended on a thread, for years before he finally, _blissfully_ took him into his mouth.

Merlin swallowed him slowly, taking him right down to the root and relaxing his throat until his lips were on Eggsy’s sack. He closed his eyes, listening to the harsh way Eggsy was breathing, and rubbed his tongue carefully over whatever it could reach.

Eggsy’s balls tightened and drew up towards his body, whilst waves of pleasure rolled through him and threatened to tip him over at any moment. He and his lover back home had done this many times, but Eggsy hadn’t realised it could feel like _this_. Merlin sucked and licked like he was as sweet as honey, drawing up towards his tip and tonguing around the head before swallowing him back down again.

“O - Oh Gods… Oh Gods, Merlin I-” Eggsy didn’t know how to warn him, wasn’t sure he even wanted to… If Merlin stopped now he was sure he would die. He had been aching for this for so long, and it wasn’t like he had been able to get any relief from his own hands when Merlin slept so close to him each night. Even when he woke up with an erection, he mostly just tried to will it away, too scared to take care of it in case he woke Merlin up.

Now though, his body was being assaulted with pleasure from a man far more experienced than Eggsy or his lover had ever been, and he brought Eggsy to climax with laughable ease. If Eggsy hadn’t been so desperate for release, he might have even been embarrassed.

As it was, he felt nothing but sweet relief as Merlin sucked him right through to completion, keeping him in his mouth and swallowing down the flood of seed when he came, so easily that it was obvious he had expected it. Eggsy could do nothing but arch his back and sing his pleasure to the sky, his heart pounding and his toes curled from the force of his orgasm.

The ensuing afterglow was sweet and lengthy, tingling over Eggsy’s skin so that he felt alight with it. Merlin kept his cock held between his lips, tonguing ever so gently at his tip to gather up every last drop of ejaculate, until Eggsy became oversensitive and had to whimper for him to stop.

Merlin did as he was bid immediately, pulling back from Eggsy’s cock and letting it drop onto his stomach. He looked at his length, still mostly rigid, with just the slightest bend to it now to show it had softened a little. Eggsy’s foreskin had drawn halfway over his head, which was still bright red and shining wetly in the sun. 

“Ah, to be a young man again.” Merlin sighed, his eyes sparkling with mirth. He pressed his palm to Eggsy’s cock, feeling how firm he still was, and he knew he would be fully erect again in no time at all given the chance. 

Eggsy, who was still glowing and hazy, offered a drunken smile in response. His body had gone loose and gooey, like all of his bones had disappeared. He felt like he was oozing over the grass, and was more than content to close his eyes and nap in the sun. 

He probably would have done too, if he wasn’t so eager to return the favour. If he had been with his lover back home, he’d have pinned him onto his back by now and would have been working to bring him off quickly so they could then relax. But with Merlin, he just didn’t know what to do. The older man was already kissing his inner thighs, and caressing his legs with his hands. Eggsy didn’t feel any desire to interrupt him.

“Merlin… Do you want me to..?” He trailed off, feeling strangely bashful when he opened his eyes and looked down at Merlin between his legs. He was so unbearably handsome, and his dark eyes were even darker than normal, full of desire.

“I want you to just relax Eggsy.” He whispered, that silky deep voice sending pleasant shivers up Eggsy’s spine. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

It almost sounded like a threat, and yet it made Eggsy’s cock fluff up with interest. He watched eagerly as Merlin kissed and nibbled over his thighs, inhaling like he was trying to breathe him in. He was so patient, working his way around Eggsy’s legs with no clear urgency, even though Eggsy knew his erection must be aching by now.

Merlin slid his hands beneath Eggsy’s knees, coaxing them further apart before lifting them. Eggsy was soft and pliant, and he moved easily when Merlin guided him. He hooked his legs over Merlin’s shoulders when he was moved to, and instinctively shifted his tailbone down to deepen the bend in his legs. 

The new position made it easy for Merlin to cup his hands around Eggsy’s buttocks, his thumbs spread to meet over the line between Eggsy’s cheeks. He pressed against his soft flesh, and spread him open, slow and firm. 

Eggsy flushed pink from the tips of his ears right down to his pointed nipples, feeling exposed and nervous. Merlin was looking right between his cheeks, at the furl of muscle his thumbs were so close to. He edged them closer and then pulled them back again, stretching Eggsy’s rim ever so slightly.

Eggsy squirmed and rolled his head against the grass until he could press his cheek against the earth. His heart was hammering and his muscles were tensing up as he waited for Merlin to do something.

He expected him to pull back, or say something seductive, or maybe even try and push a finger inside without warning. What Eggsy had not imagined he would do, was lean in closer and lick a wet stripe from tailbone to testicles in one long swipe of his tongue.

“O - Oooh Gods!” Eggsy’s hips jolted in surprise, but he quickly settled them again. No one had ever put their mouth _there_ before, and it was a shocking revelation to discover that it felt good. _Incredible_ even.

Merlin was unphased by the startled way Eggsy reacted, and only went on licking up and down between his cheeks, until Eggsy relaxed again. He sank against the grass and even tilted his hips up, trying to open himself up even more for Merlin’s hot, wet tongue.

Merlin hummed delightedly against Eggsy’s flesh and buried his face firmly between his cheeks. He used the point of his tongue to tease around Eggsy’s rim, swirling in slow circles before dipping against the furl of muscle at the centre. He didn’t push or try to breach him, even though Eggsy thought it might feel good if he did. Instead he kept slow, as ever, and used his tongue to find nerve endings where Eggsy had never known they existed.

Within moments he was feeling slick between his cheeks, his hole wet from the way Merlin’s tongue kept probing it. He groaned and tried to open his legs wider, his hip joints aching from it, and moved his hands down to grip the sides of Merlin’s head.

Merlin chuckled low in his throat and pressed greedy, open mouthed kisses against Eggsy’s rim. He burrowed his tongue against him, licking and pressing until Eggsy was so loose and relaxed that he licked right inside of him. 

The noise that Eggsy made was barely human, full of lust and awe. It burned through Merlin, igniting a fire that blazed under his skin and made him so hungry he was practically eating Eggsy alive. He mouthed and tongued at his rim, using his teeth to graze and pinch at the muscle between deep licks inside. 

Eggsy was beside himself, his cock hard and leaking once again. His hole was clenching against Merlin’s lips, his inner muscles working in a way Eggsy had never felt before. He was blurry eyed and dizzy, but he was utterly certain that he needed Merlin inside of him _right now_.

Almost as if Merlin could read his mind, he began to press the pad of one thumb against Eggsy’s hole. He pressed gently, not trying to breach him as such, applying just enough pressure to feel his muscles catch and grip at the digit.

The noises Eggsy made in response were enough to make Merlin’s cock throb and he had to press his hips down against the grass just to try and relieve some of the aching pressure. He went on licking all the time, working his tongue around his thumb to coax Eggsy into loosening up further, until his thumb slipped inside with barely any pressure on his part.

Eggsy gasped at the first moment of penetration and moaned obscenely. His cheeks blazed red, and he was half-aware that he was probably making a fool of himself. He _knew_ that some men enjoyed being penetrated, but he also knew that you weren’t supposed to show it if you did. 

“That’s it, sweet boy.” Merlin’s voice pulled Eggsy out of his own head before he could get lost there. “Keep making those noises for me… Let me know when it feels good. Have no shame, Eggsy, you are incredible like this.”

Eggsy’s blush was more from pride then from embarrassment. He arched his back and didn’t try to stifle his moans, trusting in Merlin completely and knowing that what they were doing was a pleasure for them both. In this place, where they were so far from the rest of the world, they could be perfectly natural with one another.

Merlin felt it when the last of Eggsy’s inhibitions melted away. His inner muscles clutched at his thumb, dragging it in as deep as it would go. Merlin pulled it back, replacing it with two fingers and staring in amazement when Eggsy took them just as easily. 

“Oh, that’s it. Perfect.” He sighed, hooking his fingers up and pressing up against a textured mass that was just in reach. He rubbed the pads of both fingers firmly against it, watching intently as Eggsy clenched rhythmically around him and opened his mouth as if to scream. 

Eggsy’s chest was soon heaving he was breathing so hard, his mouth working as if he wanted to shout or speak or cry, but no sound came out beyond the noise of his laboured breathing. He had gone almost completely still, his hands now flat on the grass and his cock twitching as Merlin rubbed inside of him with an expert touch.

As he manipulated Eggsy’s prostate from the inside, Merlin then stretched his thumb up and over his perineum to press and stroke at the swollen gland from the outside too. The combination of sensations was enough to have Eggsy leaking thin strings of ejaculate all over his stomach, his chest jolting as if he were sobbing, though he still made barely a sound.

Merlin was speechless himself, his own lips parted as he took in every detail of Eggsy unravelling to his touch. He wondered how long he would be able to handle it, if Merlin simply went on massaging him like this. Would he cum again? Or was he the type of man who would hang on and on, until he had been milked of all he had to give, unable to really peak at all.

Merlin had no doubt that Eggsy would look stunning, covered in his own ejaculate, if left to leak all over himself as he was then. He wanted to see a pool of his seed gather in the contours of his abdomen, wanted to see how big he could make it before cleaning it away with his tongue. 

“M - Merlin…” Eggsy found his voice at last, though it was weak and husky. “Gods Merlin, I need you inside.” 

Merlin had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment and inhale deeply to remain composed. “I am inside.” He told Eggsy gently, making the young man scoff irritably. 

“You know what I mean.” He whined, bucking his hips up and groaning loudly when Merlin’s fingers pressed deeper inside. “Please Merlin. I want all of you.” 

Merlin wondered at what point the Gods had seen fit to bless him with a creature as hungry and willing as Eggsy. He would have been content to use his fingers and bring himself to his own relief with his own hand or maybe Eggsy’s, if he was willing. But when the boy was so earnest and eager, how could he refuse such a wonderful offer?

“We should have brought oil.” Merlin groaned, annoyed at himself for believing they would have no need for it. “It is so much more difficult without.”

“I don’t care.” Eggsy insisted, looking at Merlin with such a fierce gaze it stole his breath away. “If it takes me all day, I’ll get you inside.”

“Gods, Eggsy.” Merlin could have been undone by those words alone. He got onto his knees and used his free hand to grip the base of his cock, trying to stem the rush of pleasure that pounded through him. It was impossible to think clearly with Eggsy looking at him like that, and still rippling around his fingers, but Merlin tried. 

“On your knees.” He eventually said, grasping at the brief flashes of clarity that came to him. “Spread your legs, and lower your chest to the ground. Yes, just like that.” He sighed and squeezed his cock hard again when Eggsy followed his instruction without hesitation, flipping onto his front and then lifting his ass into the air. 

Merlin gripped Eggsy’s cheeks with both hands and spread him open, burying his face between them once again. This time he could lick even deeper inside of Eggsy, and he worked saliva over his tongue, getting him good and wet as deep as he could reach.

Eggsy moaned and sighed, his nails digging into the dirt as he rode through the pleasure that Merlin’s tongue coaxed in him. He slipped his fingers back inside of him too, first one and then two, thrusting deep and slow to spread the wetness inside. 

By the time Merlin was pulling back, Eggsy felt as though he were dripping with it. Merlin withdrew his fingers and used them to gather up the ejaculate that was still on Eggsy’s stomach, and used that to slick up his own erection. It wasn’t enough, and Merlin was doubtful that they would manage, but Eggsy was determined.

“Merlin,” he whispered, arching his back further to exaggerate the tilt of his hips, “Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.” He went on chanting his name, soft and breathless, until he felt the first touch of Merlin’s tip against his hole.

Eggsy went quiet immediately, his pulse quickening. Merlin wished he could see his face, but from this position Eggsy was at his most open, making it easier for Merlin to line up and measure the force of his thrusts.

“You must speak to me Eggsy.” He said as firmly as he could. “Tell me if it hurts too much.” 

“Mhmm… It’s fine Merlin… Move.” Eggsy didn’t care if it hurt. He had wanted Merlin for so long, had been admiring him for what felt like eons, with no real hope of ever having his affections returned. He wished he could turn over and look at him then, but he wanted to be good, wanted to do as he had been told… So he stayed on his knees, focusing on relaxing and being perfectly still for Merlin.

The first push of Merlin’s hips was brief, more of a test than anything else. His cockhead caught against Eggsy’s rim and slipped right off it, and he had to use his hand on his shaft to guide himself back into place. 

The next press forward was slower, and Merlin held his breath as he pushed ever so carefully, waiting for Eggsy to gasp or tense up. When he remained as still and silent as ever, Merlin paused for a beat and then pushed even harder. This time, Eggsy’s rim gripped at his tip and he saw the first, tiny widening of his muscle as he began to open up.

Merlin backed out first, conscious of hurting Eggsy. He had pushed in only half of the tip, but he stopped before he reached the widest point of the flared head. 

“Speak to me Eggsy.” He said firmly, starting to draw back. “If you don’t, I’ll have to stop-”

“No, don’t!” Eggsy gasped, his voice surprisingly steady. “Keep going Merlin, I’m fine.” 

Merlin worried his lower lip between his teeth, giving them both a second to regain their composure. He leaned over and gathered more saliva in his mouth, parting his lips to carefully let it drop onto his cockhead before he eased forward again.

Eggsy breathed deeply and made soft, gentle noises that he hoped sounded encouraging. He wasn’t thinking clearly enough to form actual words, not when the pressure of Merlin trying to breach him was so intense, but he hoped it would be enough to persuade him to keep going.

Merlin watched with wide, astonished eyes, as Eggsy opened up to him so easily. Once the widest point of his head had nudged into him, the rest followed in a sudden rush. 

Eggsy gasped and his hips jerked forward without him meaning them to. Merlin caught him instinctively, his hands wrapping around his hips and pulling him back. He didn’t mean to make him slip in further, but now the head was inside, it was like Eggsy’s muscles yanked the rest in with it and Merlin sank into him quite by accident. 

Merlin moaned in surprise, and the sound alone was enough to dampen the pain that had flared so intensely it made Eggsy’s vision go white. He came to quickly, shaking and trembling, but feeling so impossibly pleased with himself at the same time. Merlin felt ginormous, splitting him open and filling him up. He was burning hot, and Eggsy could feel each twitch of his cock inside of him. 

“Gods… Oh Gods… Merlin… You feel so good…” Eggsy spoke over Merlin’s attempts to apologise, silencing him before he could worry too much. He wriggled his hips tentatively, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head when pleasure lit up all through his body. 

Merlin’s eyelids fluttered and he had to hold very, very still. He could feel Eggsy’s muscles rippling around him, and he was astounded to realise that the boy wasn’t lying. He really did feel good. It was obvious in the way his body was working around Merlin’s cock, like it was trying to drag him in deeper. Merlin had never been with a man who took him quite so well, and yet he was Eggsy’s first. It should have been impossible.

“You are a gift…” Merlin groaned, rolling his hips forward carefully and gasping when Eggsy’s body welcomed him in deeper. “It’s like the Gods have made you just for me… You fit me so well, sweet Eggsy…” He sighed, stroking his hips with his thumbs and rocking tenderly deeper and deeper inside of him. 

“Yes… Yes, I was…” Eggsy didn’t care that he sounded ridiculous, in that moment he was certain that Merlin was right. Their bodies felt so perfect, connected as they were, like two halves that made a whole. The initial pain of penetration had all died away, leaving a dull ache that only made the twinges of pleasure seem even more noticeable. 

“Merlin. Oh Gods, Merlin. I’ve wanted this… Wanted _you_ , for so long.” Eggsy arched his back and lifted his chest just a little, tipping his head back so Merlin could bow over him and meet his lips in a kiss that was awkward and messy, and all the more wonderful for it.

Merlin hummed his agreement into Eggsy’s mouth and began to rock more firmly into him. He didn’t thrust his hips so much as he rolled them, keeping his cock deeply seated inside of Eggsy and let his clenching muscles work them both higher and higher.

Merlin used his knees to widen Eggsy’s legs, and he reached one hand around him to splay against his chest and lift him up carefully onto his knees. Eggsy wobbled a little, but then he fell back against Merlin’s chest and moaned at the new, deeper angle of penetration.

Merlin had to thrust his hips up now, his hand pressed between Eggsy’s nipples to keep him upright. His other hand he wrapped around Eggsy’s erection, which was still hard and moist at the tip, as if it hadn’t flagged at all. 

“Incredible…” Merlin whispered into his ear, breathing hard as he thrust up into Eggsy, his thighs aching pleasantly from the effort. “You are perfect, my love, simply perfect.”

Eggsy moaned at those words and arched back into the lift of Merlin’s hips, trying to get him deeper inside. He reached behind himself with one arm, hooking it around the back of Merlin’s neck to keep their bodies tight as they rocked together. 

Merlin began to stroke Eggsy’s cock to the rhythm that they set, squeezing gently every time Eggsy clenched around him. 

It had been a long time since Merlin had been with another person, and it was only through age and experience that he was able to hold on as long as he did. He clenched his teeth and fought his approaching orgasm every step of the way, but no matter how he tried to hold out, he still came first.

Eggsy didn’t seem to mind. His moan of delight was so loud, Merlin felt the vibration through Eggsy’s back right against his chest. He went on thrusting as he spilt inside of him, his seed helping to slick his thrusts so he could put a little more power behind them.

He jerked Eggsy faster then, circling his cockhead with his fingers and setting a merciless pace. Eggsy gasped and panted, his hips twitching as he warred between pushing his hips back or thrusting them forward. He felt suspended between two immense points of pleasure, and all he could do was hold onto Merlin and let it happen.

His second orgasm of the afternoon tore through him like a herd of wild horses. He was vaguely aware that he was wailing, his head thrown back against Merlin’s shoulder. He had arched his back so much that his spine ached, and the first powerful spurt of his release shot right into the air.

Merlin watched over Eggsy’s shoulder, using his hand to stroke his cock and milk him until the ropes of ejaculate became weak drops that rolled from the slit and down the underside of Eggsy’s shaft, to pool against Merlin’s fingers. It was a beautiful sight, and Merlin was determined to remember every last detail.

It took them both a long while to stop twitching through the aftershocks of pleasure, and when Eggsy’s body finally relaxed, Merlin slipped easily from inside of him. 

Eggsy flinched at the moment of separation, and groaned when he felt a rush of something hot and wet down his thighs. 

Merlin noticed it too and he touched his fingertips to the flood of his own seed that was shining on Eggsy’s skin. He rubbed his fingertips through it, and touched Eggsy’s wet rim gently; he felt hot and swollen, but unharmed.

“Come and clean up, Eggsy.” He whispered, kissing tenderly over the side of his neck. “Before it gets too cold.”

Merlin would have liked to lay Eggsy down and kiss him for a while, drifting his fingers through the mess he had made and admiring how utterly debauched Eggsy looked. But evening was fast approaching, and the nights were often cold. Eggsy needed to be dry before the sun set, and they had to make it back to camp where they could light the fire and keep warm. 

Eggsy grumbled in protest, his whole body too weak and satisfied for moving to feel worth it. In the end, Merlin gathered him up in his arms and carried him back to the river to bathe.

Now that they were facing one another, it was impossible to resist sharing warm, heartfelt kisses. The last of the afternoon sun was still so hot that it warmed Eggsy’s back where he was stood in the river, and Merlin’s kisses were so soft and thorough that they warmed up the rest of him too.

It was everything Eggsy had hoped for. He never wanted to leave.

 

*

 

For twelve, glorious weeks, Eggsy and Merlin had lived in the forests of Mount Parnitha. The final four of which, they had spent learning more about each other than anything else. They had made love under the stars, fucked against trees and fought for dominance over one another in thrilling wrestling matches that always ended with Eggsy riding Merlin on top, having learnt less about fighting and much more about exactly the right way to tilt his hips to make Merlin spend first.

By the time Merlin had to concede that Eggsy had been taught all Merlin knew, he had fallen so hard for the boy that letting him go felt impossible. If Eggsy had asked to be allowed to stay with him, Merlin would have said yes in a heartbeat.

He thought Eggsy might ask, especially when they said their tearful farewell. He held him tight to his chest, and kissed him over and over again, and prayed to the Gods to make Eggsy ask. To make him see how desperately Merlin wanted to stay with him.

But he didn’t ask. And Merlin would never try to convince him to stay, not when he had such a bright future ahead of him. So in the end, they went their separate ways, both of them trying not to show to the other how much it hurt to turn away.

 

*

In the seven years that passed, Merlin thought about Eggsy every day. 

He had always planned to go back home after he had fulfilled his duty as Eggsy’s _erastes_ , but when it came to it, he realised there was nothing waiting for him back in Caledonia. In the end, he stayed right there on the mountain, building a home for himself and living a quiet, peaceful life alone. 

Sometimes he ventured into Athens, or went to visit Michi. He learned through her that Eggsy was doing well in the military, and seemed to be happy when he wrote her. There was no noise on a marriage, but Michi agreed when Merlin gently pointed out that finding the time to court a woman was rather difficult when in the army.

It was clear Michi hoped that Eggsy would take some leave to set up a family for himself, but Merlin found himself hoping for the opposite. Of course he knew that sooner or later Eggsy would have to take a wife and father children, but he tried not to think about it.

As the years went by, and Merlin lived his quiet rural life, he never imagined that he would see Eggsy again. Even if the boy came home, he probably wouldn’t remember Merlin all that well. He had been so young when they had last seen each other, and what seems so important as a young man - Merlin knew from experience - often meant nothing at all as one got older.

So it was a great shock when he returned home one afternoon to find a man waiting outside his door, sitting on a piece of polished stone that Merlin had been considering trying to chisel into a seat. 

He had been hunting in the forest, and he had a couple of hares dangling from his hand. From a distance the man was unrecognisable. He was wearing a white linen peplos, and his hair was bronze, but that was all Merlin knew.

The sun was high behind his little house, and it blinded Merlin so that he couldn’t really see who the stranger was until he was right in front of him. 

“Hello Merlin.” Eggsy’s voice was much how Merlin remembered, just as friendly and playful as when he had been younger. “Don’t I even get a smile?”

Merlin just stared at Eggsy, his jaw dropped in surprise. 

In the years that that had passed, Eggsy had filled out and grown a little taller. He had the physically strong body of a soldier, his leg muscles pronounced from walking for miles every day, and his arms looked capable of snapping a tree in half. Even his hands were different, hard and calloused from using a spear and a sword, and there was a long, pink scar, that stretched from Eggsy’s chin right down his throat and who knew how much further beneath his peplos.

“Eggsy.” Merlin didn’t know what to say. He wanted to take him into his arms, wanted to kiss this man who he had loved so fiercely for years… But who was to say that Eggsy would welcome him in that way? When they had made love in the forest, they had been like student and teacher. Now, Eggsy was a grown man, a _soldier_ , and Merlin was living the life of an old hermit.

“I… I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have come.” Eggsy began to rise to his feet, looking suddenly anxious and unsure and so, _so_ young. 

Merlin snapped out of his shock and closed the space between them in three long strides. He didn’t think - _couldn’t_ think - before taking Eggsy’s face between his hands and kissing him hard and deep.

Eggsy made a soft, pleased sound and flung himself into Merlin’s hold, wrapping his arms tight around him and kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm as he ever had. Their tongues danced and their teeth clashed, until Merlin wasn’t sure whether they were kissing or fighting.

“Gods, Eggsy. I’ve missed you.” He gasped when they eventually broke for air. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“I couldn’t be apart from you.” Eggsy was still holding onto Merlin, their lips close. “I was injured in a battle last year.” He pulled back and tipped his head to draw Merlin’s gaze back to the long scar over his throat. “A spear… Not deep but… The wound went rancid and everyone thought I would die. Including me.” Eggsy grinned and Merlin’s stomach dropped, even though he had Eggsy, warm and strong in his arms, he couldn’t bear the thought of him being hurt.

“What happened? Your mother never told me-”

“She said you lose track of the time.” Eggsy laughed softly, shaking his head. “She told me you visited her from time to time… I was sent home - I suppose they thought I’d die on the ship back and the very least my body would already be making the journey to be buried - but I survived. Obviously. When I got back, and my mother told me you still lived nearby, I kept waiting to see you.” 

Merlin shook his head, dazed. Had it really been so long since he’d last visited Michi? He supposed it must have been. She was right, he did lose track of time. 

“I kept waiting and waiting.” Eggsy went on, his eyes sparkling. “And waiting and _waiting_. Thinking I could survive one more day. Just _one_ more day, and you’d show up. And… Well. I waited so long, refusing to die, that in the end, I healed.”

Eggsy held his arms out, grinning and Merlin just had to yank him in and kiss him again. 

“Thank the Gods.” He groaned against his lips, squeezing Eggsy tight and feeling how firm his body was. Clearly Eggsy had been away from death’s door for a while, and had built his fitness back up. Merlin wondered why. “You’re not… Not going back are you?”

“What? To the army? No thanks.” Eggsy scoffed, laughing as he nuzzled kisses to the underside of Merlin’s jaw. “They must think I’m dead, and even if they hear I’m not, they won’t expect me to be fit enough to fight anymore.”

“Why _are_ you so fit?” Merlin asked, holding Eggsy at arm’s length and taking him in. Gods, but he was gorgeous. Merlin was woefully unprepared to see him, so handsome and sure of himself; if Eggsy left again now it might kill him.

“Well, for one thing I didn’t want to show up at your door looking like death.” Eggsy scoffed, his smile turning playful. “And for another… I was hoping we could climb the mountain together again.”

“The mountain?” Merlin repeated dumbly, instinctively turning his gaze towards it. “Why?”

“You said Pan plays his flute up there.” Eggsy spoke innocently. “I was hoping if we climbed it, you might hear his music and teach me some more love lessons.”

Merlin’s spine tingled and his fingers twitched against Eggsy’s waist. He wondered for a moment if this whole thing was just a dream, or a cruel trick… But Eggsy was warm and real, and his eyes were playful but earnest. 

“I don’t need to climb up the mountain for that.” He smirked, reaching out to brush his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “I told you before, everytime I look at you, all I hear is Pan playing the most bewitching melody…”

“Then, Merlin,” Eggsy said softly, his expression serious, “why haven’t you taken me to bed yet?”

It took Merlin all of one second to decide that was a fair question, and to realise he had no adequate answer. So instead, he scooped Eggsy into his arms - laughing when Eggsy seemed surprised he could still manage - and marched him into the house.


End file.
